Many mobile devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computing devices, include cameras that may be operated by a user to capture still and/or video images. Because such mobile devices are typically designed to be relatively thin, it can be important to design the cameras or imaging systems to be as thin as possible in order to maintain a low-profile mobile device. One of the limiting factors as to how thin a mobile camera, imaging system or device can be constructed is the camera, as traditional mobile device cameras have a number of optical elements (e.g., lens system, autofocus assembly, and image sensor) arranged linearly along the height of the device. Accordingly, the optical stack height including optical elements (e.g. refractive optical components, support structures such as the lens, barrel or optical element spacers), the focal length of the lens system, autofocus mechanisms, and possibly other camera elements limit how thin a mobile device can be constructed. As the device becomes thinner the focal length of the camera may need to be shortened, which may make the image circle diameter decrease. If it is desired to increase the number of image sensor pixels then normally the pixel pitch will need to be made smaller or the camera field of view (FoV) of the scene in the object space will need to be increased. If it is not possible to reduce the pixel pitch then the FoV of the camera may need to be increased. At some point it may not be practical or possible to continue decreasing the focal length by increasing the FoV or decreasing the pixel pitch. Accordingly, it may be desired to have lower profile image capture devices without having to shorten the focal length or decrease the resolution of the image.